


Don't you know that you're toxic?

by laylawallace1788



Series: Reylo one-shots [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Abuse, F/M, I'm so sorry, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mind Control, Please Kill Me, Please do not mistake any of this for love, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Author Regrets Everything, kylo ren is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylawallace1788/pseuds/laylawallace1788
Summary: Kylo Ren captures Rey and keeps her by his side. He learned how to control her mind and now takes advantage of this ability in twisted, dark ways. She tries to hate him for that - but she knows she can't.Post-TLJ.Important note: In no way do I support or promote any form or abuse. This story was written as pure fiction and is to remain as such. However, because of the description of emotional abuse, the story may not be right for everybody.The whole Star Wars franchise belongs to Disney. I own nothing but the plot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Reylo
Series: Reylo one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Don't you know that you're toxic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Please read the description before continuing.  
> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

_Oh, the taste of your lips_

_I’m on a ride_

_You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I’m addicted to you_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

_“Toxic” – Britney Spears_

How Rey, the girl who swore to never turn to the Dark Side, found herself kneeling before Kylo Ren is hard to explain. Maybe it was their Force connection, or maybe it was the fact that Kylo found a way to control her mind – whichever option it is, she is fucked. He is standing tall above her, looking her deep in the eye with great satisfaction. There are stormtroopers all around her, so trying to escape isn’t an option – she will never make it out alive. Fighting Kylo isn’t an option either – he has his lightsaber tucked behind his belt, while hers remains in his hand.

Kylo spins her lightsaber in his hand, in his eyes she notices mild curiosity.

\- You managed to repair it.

Rey says nothing. What is she even supposed to say, anyway?

\- So, _Rey –_ Kylo kneels before her and weirdly emphasizes her name as he speaks. It sends shivers through her body – how about you tell me where the new Resistance base is?

Rey wants to tell him to go fuck himself. She wants to scream at him, to fight him, to watch him suffer, to beg her for mercy. She wants to wipe that annoying smirk from his face. She wants him to **die**.

But she doesn’t do any of that.

Instead, she rises her head, looks at Kylo and calmly says:

\- It’s on a jungle moon called Ajan Kloss, which is located in the Cademimu sector of the Outer Rims.

Kylo smiles triumphantly. While he turns to a red-haired general standing behind him, Rey tries to stop herself from crying. He did that again. And she did nothing to stop him.

And now, her friends, the people she has learned to love will die, one by one. And knowing the cruelty of the First Order – it’s not going to be a painless death.

Kylo kneels before her once again, putting his hand on the side of her face and caressing her gently.

\- Thank you – he tells her, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing he’s ever possessed.

Rey wants to tell him to stop. She wants to cry, to sacrifice herself for her friends, to agree to do everything he wants her to do, to beg him for mercy. She wants him to be human and spare her friends’ lives.

But she doesn’t do any of that.

Instead, she looks at him and only manages to whisper weakly.

\- Please don’t – she says, feeling hot tears streaming down her face.

But Kylo only smiles, and it’s one of the cruelest smiles she has ever seen.

He stands up and looks at his stormtroopers.

\- Take her away.

\- Yes, Supreme Leader.

**…**

They locked her up. Not in a cell, as she had expected them to do, but in some quarters. They look nice, and Rey finds that she likes it. She has a bathroom with running water, a bedroom with a big and comfortable bed, and a room where three times a day they bring her food. And the food is good – but then again, Rey is very easy to please.

She finds that what she hates the most about the unusually pleasant treatment is that it is only an illusion of freedom. She can’t leave unless she’s asked to, she can’t talk to anybody – and yet, by putting her in a nice room they made it seem like she’s a guest in the First Order – and Rey finds that it’s the worst kind of mental torture.

Kylo comes to visit her every day. She wants to hate him for what he’s doing, for controlling her mind, for not telling her what’s happening to her friends, for treating her that way. But she can’t.

And he insists on being more intimate with every visit. Rey finds it bizarre – since he is the Supreme Leader, she assumes that he can get any woman he wants whenever he wants. And yet, he chooses her, the desert rat, rather than all the beautiful women in the galaxy.

She expected him to treat her as his toy. But he doesn’t treat her that way. Every time they come together, he asks if she wants it – and she never says she doesn’t. The first few times she suspected he was controlling her mind – but Rey knows he doesn’t. She hates herself for it, she hates the fact that she’s a slave to her hormones, that she reacts that way – but somehow, she can’t bring herself to hate _him_.

**…**

The door to her quarters opens and she expects to see Kylo. He’s been coming regularly for about two months now. She feels happy – she’s already had five mental breakdowns today and she wants to find comfort in his eyes. But she doesn’t see him. Instead, she is standing in front of a group of stormtroopers and a woman. Rey assumes that the woman isn’t a general – she doesn’t look formal and she doesn’t wear a uniform. And even though Rey is no fashion expert, she can see that the woman looks kind of odd. But she doesn’t even have the time to ask her who she is, because the woman takes her arm, urges her to follow her to the bathroom, and strips her naked.

Rey has never felt so embarrassed, but the woman doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, she takes out some black material from a bag she’s carrying and puts it on a nearby table. The material turns out to be a black gown – and after she puts it on, she blushes slightly. It barely covers her chest – and it doesn’t cover her back. The woman forces Rey to sit down and starts applying some colorful items on Rey’s face.

Rey doesn’t like the feeling. But when the woman finishes and she looks at herself in the mirror – she’s impressed. She looks like a different person – though she isn’t sure she likes it. The last thing the woman does is combing Rey’s hair – and then she leaves her without a word before Rey has a chance to thank her or ask about the meaning of all this.

**…**

Rey is sitting next to Kylo on a throne, although hers is smaller than his. She wants to cry, but the Supreme Leader is back in her head. She watches as the Resistance is brought one-by-one to the Throne Room, and she’s relieved she doesn’t recognize any of the faces. She hopes that Finn, Leia, and Chewie managed to escape, that they’re safe and far away from the certain death that awaits them here. She almost smiles – and Kylo only watches her with a cruel smile painted on his face.

And oh – how wrong she is. The last Resistance members are dragged into the room – and it feels like somebody ripped her heart out of her chest. Finn and Chewie followed by Leia are forced to kneel before her and Kylo – and all of them look at her with hatred in their eyes. Two realizations hit her at this moment: first, nobody knows Kylo is controlling her, so the Resistance must think she betrayed them, that the girl who was their only hope in the endless and difficult fight against the First Order is the one that ratted them out. And she wants to tell them the truth, she wants to scream that it’s all Kylo’s fault, but she finds herself unable to speak. Instead, she feels the corners of her mouth twisting in a cruel smile, and she sees tears rolling down from Finn’s eyes. And she can’t express how much it hurts her.

And second – her friends didn’t walk in as the last ones randomly, no, Kylo did that on purpose, to torture her with the illusion that they’re okay. And she wants to cry, but she can’t, because her mind doesn’t belong to her anymore.

She hears the red-haired general come closer and ask:

\- Supreme Leader, what do you order we do with the Rebel Scum?

But Kylo only smiles, acting way calmer than he normally does.

\- I suppose we let our guest decide – and with that, everyone turned to look at her.

Rey can’t believe her ears. She feels happy, happier than she has in a long time. The universe gave her a chance to save her friends, escape the First Order’s clutches and try to live a normal life. So, she smiles wildly and as she prepares to say “Pardon them and let them go”, she finds herself saying:

\- Kill them all.

A gasp escapes Leia’s mouth, Chewie starts to roar, and some women start to scream. Rey starts to panic. She wants to protest, to explain that she can’t control her mind, to stop the blasters from firing at her friends. But she does none of that. The only thing she does is watch silently as the execution starts, smiling to Kylo as he takes her hand and refuses to let it go. And somehow, she still doesn’t hate him.

**…**

Rey is in her room, still shocked by what happened just an hour ago. Every single one Resistance member was executed because Kylo ordered them to. No, **she** ordered them to. And only now can she say that she’s truly, completely alone. And she refuses to accept it. She keeps hoping that one she closes her eyes and opens them again, she will see her friends smiling to her, happy to have her back. And desperate for any comfort, she decides to give it a try. She shuts her eyes – and she hears someone coming closer. Only when she opens them again – it’s not the person she wanted to see.

Kylo says nothing as he sits on her bed, looking at her with an expression she can’t crack. She wants to tell him everything that’s on her mind – how fucking much she wishes she’s never met him, and how much she would prefer to be on Jakku right now if it meant being far from him. But he’s in her head, so she only looks at him with tears in her eyes.

He forces her to sit next to him, and she doesn’t even bother resisting - she already knows it’s no use.

\- Rey – he begins – you realize why I killed the Resistance today, don’t you?

As he speaks, he puts his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She leans in and sniffs – he smells good.

\- I had to kill them to show you you don’t need them anymore. Because nobody will ever love you the way I love you - and you know that, don’t you Rey?

Rey looks at him, studying his face carefully. He is toxic to her, he is like a poison that slowly, but successfully infiltrates her mind, making her addicted. But she likes the idea of belonging to somebody. Even when it's Kylo Ren, the cruel Supreme Leader of the First Order. So she only nods – because what else can she do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story as much as I did!  
> I'm a sucker for dark reylo, but this time I decided to explore its more twisted, kinda abusive version.  
> More one-shots coming soon!  
> In the meantime, feel free to check out my other dark reylo story, called "Lovers of the Dark".  
> Love you all!


End file.
